


The Perfect Kind Of Cheese

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Food Sharing, Gen, Getting Together, Hence the title, Just couldn't help myself, M/M, One cheesy line, Pizza, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Where the Avengers are happy and together again, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves to steal Tony’s food.</p><p>
  <i>It started innocuously. There were no wedges left from their order, so Bucky just helped himself to one off of Tony’s plate. The genius didn’t even notice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>After that, it kind of became a habit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Kind Of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take A Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375759) by [lovette11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11). 



> So the next chapter of Courage and Pride will be up in the next couple of days. Until then, here's a little something I was inspired to write (go check out the work, it's awesome!) and I am so proud I managed to keep it short! haha

It started innocuously. There were no wedges left from their order so Bucky just helped himself to one off of Tony’s plate. The genius didn’t even notice.

After that, it kind of became a habit.

~~~

The next time it was bacon and Clint, the dirty cheat, had stolen all of Bucky’s in retaliation for an underwear replacement prank Natasha and he had pulled on him earlier in the week. And yes, that was totally fair because once Steve had found out about Bucky and Clint’s private war, the punk had sided with Clint, therefore it was only _fair_ that Bucky stole Natasha. God he loved that woman’s scary mind.

So, he had no bacon on a Sunday morning and Bucky just couldn’t allow such a travesty to go on. He slowly edged his way closer to his neighbour, Tony wasn’t even looking at him, focused more on his tablet than the plate Steve had put in front of him, and gently stabbed his fork through a piece before cramming the whole thing in his mouth.

He was enjoying the salty taste so much that he hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until a not-so-polite cough made him open them.

Tony was watching him with a frown. “You know that’s my plate right? Because it’s sat right there. In front of me. And not in front of you where your plate is.”

Now, Bucky was always one to own up to his mistakes, or should he say own them. “Sorry doll, yours looked better.”

Bucky caught the slight eyebrow raise at the endearment that Bucky hadn’t fully intended to voice. Tony said nothing though, so Bucky followed his lead and returned to eating his own breakfast.

~~~

“What even is that?” Bucky asked as he peered over Tony’s shoulder at the contents of his takeaway container.

“I’m not actually sure, but I think it’s got meat in there somewhere and maybe a vegetable or two? It’s good though.” Tony kicked out the chair next to him, the rest of the Avengers had already headed off to bed. Tony must have come up from his workshop looking for leftovers, the same as Bucky had done after trying to run his excess energy out on the gym’s treadmill. “You wanna try some?” Tony asked after Bucky had taken the offered seat.

Bucky nodded, expecting the billionaire to shovel some into one of the empty cartons that surrounded them, but instead he got some on his fork and held it out to Bucky. After a moment’s pause where their eyes lingered on each other’s a shade too long, Bucky leaned forward and took the food between his lips. Flavours burst out across his tongue immediately and he quickly closed his mouth around the bite before saliva could escape down his chin and he made a fool of himself. As it was, he couldn’t hold back the long groan that seemed to last an indecently long time.

Tony was smirking when Bucky looked up. “Told you it was good.”

Bucky nodded his agreement as he stole the other man’s fork and speared himself some more.

~~~

“Stevie please!”

“Nope, they’re not for you.”

“But I haven’t had your baking in so long!”

“That’s not my problem, Buck.”

“But it should be! I’m wasting away here, I clearly need sugar!”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“Maybe, but without some things Stevie, life just isn’t worth living!”

They both turned to the doorway at the sound of someone choking on their own tongue.

“Tony! What are you doing out of bed?!” Steve shouted but put the plate back on the counter and rushed to Tony’s side gently rubbing circles along his back. Bucky eyed the plate for a second before wandering over himself. Wouldn’t taste as good if he just took one he supposed.

“I- What-” Tony spluttered, coughing again before finally catching his breath. A dozen questions seemed to flash through his eyes before he opened his mouth and said, “What are you _wearing_?”

Bucky glanced at Steve and sure enough his cheeks had gone a rosy pink to match his frilly apron. That prank had been all Bucky’s idea but Steve hadn’t even mentioned it and this evening, when he’d come down from his shower, he’d found Steve wearing it like he wore his Captain America uniform, with confidence and complete ownership. Bucky couldn’t even crack a joke when Steve just had on his serious baking face like there weren’t two pink frosted cupcakes covering his pecs.

“It’s called an apron Tony, they’re used to protect clothing from messes. You should probably invest in one,” Steve added at the end, taking in the threadbare, oil stained shirt and jogging bottoms that Tony had clearly relegated to nightwear but presumably had their origins in the workshop.

“You’ve been baking?” Tony asked, his whole self perking up as his sharp eyes glanced around the room before landing on the counter.

“So unfair,” Bucky muttered but trudged after the brunette as he scurried over, no doubt following the delicious smell that was emanating from the still warm goods.

“What’s wrong Buckster? There’s plenty here, I’m sure you can spare one for little old me,” Tony’s words were playful but he didn’t reach for the plate and Bucky knew that Tony fully expected to be told he couldn’t have any, was probably preparing to back off and away, back down to the workshop where nobody could ever tell him no, where Tony was always welcome. It pulled on Bucky’s heartstrings and he picked up one sinfully delicious chocolate chip cookie and shoved it, albeit gently, into Tony’s mouth.

“They’re not for me punk, Stevie there made this whole batch for the idiot who’s landed himself in medical for the past three days.”

Tony at least had the good graces to swallow before grinning manically at Bucky.

“Mine mine mine,” he said before grabbing two more of the cookies off the plate and finishing them off in no time at all.

“No fair,” Bucky repeated, “Just ‘cause I’m harder to damage doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get Stevie’s awesome baking.”

Tony eyed him, looked at Steve who had taken off the apron and begun to clean up the kitchen. The super soldier shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to Bucky once again.

Tony took another cookie off the plate but instead of biting down on it in Bucky’s face, like Steve or Clint would no doubt do, he held it out, both offer and intention clear. Bucky scooted closer to the edge of his stool so that his knees brushed Tony’s as he took a crumbling bite of the biscuit, lips catching on Tony’s fingers briefly but long enough that Bucky didn’t actually taste the chocolate flavour as he swallowed.

Tony’s smile was slightly strained as he said, “There, now you can’t say I never do anything for you.” Without waiting for a reply he snatched the remaining three cookies off the plate and left the room, Bucky just making out his request to ascend to his floor instead of descending back down to the workshop. He was glad for it, Tony looked a little worn down and the sleep would do him some good.

“You know I’d have made you some eventually,” Steve said, having snuck up beside him as Bucky had watched Tony leave.

“I know.”

~~~

“Vultures! The lot of you! Scram, I say. Shoo!” Tony’s shouts rang down the hall as Bucky and Steve stepped out of the elevator. As they turned the corner into the common room, they discovered they’d arrived late for movie night after all, having pushed themselves to the limit during their evening jog.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, ever the leader.

“Sorry guys, pizza’s all gone and Stark’s not sharing the last box,” Sam said from his place in the arm chair.

“It’s _my box_!” Tony shouted and he was still stood on the couch where he’d been trying to avoid grabbing hands no doubt.

Then Bucky caught a glimpse of the box in question.

“Is that from Giorgio’s?” Bucky asked, talking over the rest of them and something in his voice must have been different because everyone else stopped talking and all eyes fell on him.

Tony’s narrowed. “Yes.”

Bucky sauntered further into the room, towards Tony, and he thought he heard Steve mutter an obscenity.

“And you’re not sharing?”

“No. This one’s all mine, made by special request and ordered personally by yours truly,” Tony edged backwards into the corner of the couch until he ran out of space. Bucky let the grin take over his face.

“I think you’re going to share that pizza with me, Tony.”

They watched each other for movement and out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Natasha pulling Clint towards the wall.

“Sorry Bucky-bear, but that ain’t gonna happen,” Tony said, fake Brooklyn drawl not half bad, as he leaped over the back of the sofa, pizza box in hand.

Bucky propelled himself after him and gave chase around the room.

“C’mon Tony, we share food all the time!”

“You steal my food Bucky, there’s a difference!” Tony was smiling though and Bucky cut a corner and almost caught him before the genius twisted in a move that had to come from Natasha, and evaded his grasp.

“Not this time Buck, this one’s all mine!”

“Why you gotta be so mean? I haven’t had Gio’s pizza since before you were born, I didn’t even know his family were still around!”

“Well they are, and they still make the best damn pizza in town,” Tony said as they stopped either side of the coffee table. Tony was wedged between the table and one of the couches and he leaned over to perch the box on an arm, opening it up as he kept a wary eye on Bucky. Bucky watched raptly as the lid was lifted, all thoughts of playing cat and mouse falling from his mind as he watched Tony take one big bite of the pizza. He watched as a drop of tomato sauce clung to the genius’ bottom lip and he groaned at the sight as much as the thought of eating the slice himself. He watched as Tony’s tongue darted out to lick up the sauce and their eyes met.

Bucky was across the coffee table in a heartbeat, body smashing into Tony’s as his momentum knocked them onto the waiting sofa, pizza box flying off the side as the furniture skidded along the floor slightly with the force, the remainder of the piece in Tony’s hand dropping to the floor, forgotten. Bucky noticed none of that though because his mouth was busy exploring Tony’s, tongue searching his mouth for the barely remembered flavour of traditional Italian pizza.

The passionate kiss started deep but ended soft, the two pulling apart at the same time, Bucky’s hands placed on either side of Tony’s head, holding up most of his bulk, while Tony’s rested on Bucky’s face, fingertips rubbing into the edges of his hair at his temples.

Tony pushed himself up to press their lips together once more before collapsing back onto the couch, spreading his arms either side of his head like a damsel in a film.

“Didn’t know that’s how you liked your pizza, would have ordered some in before if I had,” Tony smirked and Bucky was going to kiss it off his lips in just a second.

“I just wanted a taste.”

Bucky grinned into Tony’s mouth as he heard Clint groan at the line, somewhere off to his side. Tony was still kissing him though so he figured it was just the right amount of cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! :D


End file.
